


Scarlet and Black

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Senses, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Зуко не просто проиграл Агни Кай...





	Scarlet and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarlet and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622886) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



_Я убью его._  
  
Зуко мерил свою каюту шагами — столько шагов в одну сторону, столько шагов в другую — все еще кипя от ярости. Ноги избегали столкновения с кроватью, столом и другими предметами, которые он аккуратно вернул на место, восстанавливая порядок, разрушенный покорителем воздуха. После почти трех лет на _Wani_ он мог расхаживать по каюте с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Чем он и занимался. Некому было это увидеть.  
  
_Я убью его. Возьму и затолкаю этот бумеранг ему в глотку…_  
  
Он все еще слышал то странное завывание, которое издавало оружие, разрезая воздух. Оно не звучало, как стрела. Да и не летело, как стрела, тоже.  
  
_Возьму и затолкаю этот… Забудь о трофеях, покорителя воздуха в цепях должно быть достаточно._  
  
Холодный ветер поднимается от океана, и еще более холодная сталь между его пальцев во время подъема, и дерево — тоже холодное. Проклятье. Это было _больно_.  
  
Зуко остановился посередине и выдохнул, представляя своих врагов. Маленький, худощавый покоритель воздуха, невероятно юный, призывающий существо, которого никто не видел уже десятилетиями. Девочка-покорительница воды, не сильно выше и старше, зимний холод струится от движения ее рук. А подросток повыше ростом, он подозревал, был ее братом, кто первым напал с дурными запахами ламповой сажи и топленого сала, покрывавшими его лицо, и кто после бросился на корабль с шелестом густого меха.  
  
Покорители были опасными. Аватар — сверх всякой меры. Он почувствовал, как мир содрогнулся в тот момент на палубе: волны и лед вибрировали, отзываясь на зов выпущенной силы. Но мальчишка из Племени Воды… Зуко втянул воздух и позволил ему вырваться языками пламени.  
  
Знакомый стук:  
  
— Я не помешаю, Принц Зуко?  
  
Дядя. Один. Зуко уронил плечи, позволяя ярости наконец постепенно угасать в усталом страхе:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Айро прошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь с тихим лязгом, обращаясь к племяннику:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
В коридоре никого. И он _знал_ , что дверь была закрыта. Зуко все еще колебался:  
— … Он знает. Мальчишка из Племени Воды.  
  
— Я так не думаю, — сказал Айро задумчиво.  
  
— Он _должен_ — все видели эту проклятую летящую кость!  
  
— Они видели незнакомое оружие, которое сначала, казалось, не попало в цель, — сказал Айро твердо. — Я уже слышал удивление от наших людей, которым не доводилось видеть сражения с Племенами Воды. И он прилетел к тебе слева. Никто ни о чем не подумает, — старый генерал вздохнул. — Брось, племянник. Если бы кто-то начал подозревать, мы бы знали. Поверь мне.  
  
Нерешительно Зуко открыл глаза. Не то, чтобы это что-то изменило.  
  
Дядя по-прежнему был приземистым пламенным пятном перед ним, доспехи и одеяния — налет темно-красного, что его покорение огня выгравировало в темноте мира. Всполохи давали ему чувство _где_ и _насколько тепло_ ; жесткость и мягкость звука давали ему форму, расстояние и плотность. Запах добавлял тонкие детали, рисуя мир с воздухом, нагретым угольным дымом, и вкусом оружейного масла и женьшеневого чая.  
  
Всегда одинаковый. После Агни Кая. После жара. Покорители огня _жили_ ради солнечного света, а он…  
  
— Иногда я волнуюсь за тебя, племянник, — честно сказал Дядя Айро. Человеку неправильно жить ложью. Никому не правильно.  
  
Зуко напрягся:  
  
— Я не опозорю своего отца.  
  
— Нет, — кивнул Айро. — Конечно, нет.  
  
Нет. Никогда. Особенно не сейчас, так близко… Аватар. Здесь. Наконец-то.  
  
_Что, если я недостаточно хорош? Что, если зрячий покоритель заметит что-то важное — как этот бумеранг, а я нет? Я потерплю неудачу._  
  
У него не было права на ошибку. Он должен был сделать это. Он не мог опозорить своего отца. Это не повторится снова.  
  
_Если бы экипаж знал, он мог бы присматривать за ним…_  
  
И сдать его Азуле, стоит ей только оказаться поблизости. Он _знал_ свою сестру. _… Им все равно никогда не понять._  
  
— Хм-м, — поглаживал бороду.  
  
— Что? — спросил Зуко с подозрением.  
  
— О, ничего особенного.  
  
Что, конечно, означало, что это _было_ чем-то особенным. _«Подожди-подожди»_ , — сказал себе твердо Зуко.  
  
— Я просто раздумывал, как бы заманить нашего лейтенанта Джи на еще одну игру Пай Шо.  
  
Имея в виду, что у их нового лейтенанта и действующего капитана было достаточно мозгов, чтобы не проиграть недельное жалованье в товарищеской игре. По крайней мере, не дважды.  
  
— Какое отношение Пай Шо имеет к поимке Аватара? — потребовал Зуко.  
  
— Я сказал: ничего особенного, — согласился Айро. — Хотя я думал о том, как можно сделать чтение костей легче для тебя; сложно изучать стратегии, когда ты должен отслеживать все кости, не прикасаясь к ним. Возможно, смешать не сочетающиеся наборы, как бы это не оскорбляло классическую игру…  
  
Зуко, не веря, хлопнул рукой себя по лицу:  
— Мы направляемся на север за _Аватаром_ , а ты хочешь, чтобы я играл в Пай Шо? Когда люди могут понять, что я не смотрю на _символы_ на костях?  
  
— Нам потребуется некоторое время, чтобы обнаружить его, после того как мы закончим с ремонтом, — сказал Айро рассудительно. — Нет ничего благоразумного в том, чтобы тренироваться постоянно. Разум теряет концентрацию, тело чрезмерно утомляется, и мы все промерзли до костей. — Он фыркнул. — Уверен, я смогу потерять кости… изобретательно.  
  
— Пай Шо?  
  
— Это больше, чем просто игра, Принц Зуко, — сказал Айро размеренно. — Она учит терпению и стратегии. И она демонстрирует опасность движения вслепую.  
  
Зуко напрягся.  
  
— Племянник, — сказал дядя мягким голосом. — Если ты будешь искать предательство в невинных словах, однажды ты предашь самого себя.  
  
— Я не могу, — после выдавил Зуко. — Я _не могу_ , Дядя, я должен сделать это…  
  
Айро обнял его. Зуко замер. Но Дядя не разжал объятья, и наконец Зуко протянул руку к нему — плоть, кость, щетина подрезанной бороды. Теплый, твердый. _Настоящий_ , какими не могли быть те, кого он встречал после потери зрения. Как безликие голоса вообще могли быть настоящими? И единственный способ дать им лица раскрыл бы его секрет…  
  
— Однажды, — сказал четко Айро, — мы _найдем_ других, кому ты сможешь доверять. — Поколебавшись, он отпустил его. — И тогда, Принц Зуко… где бы ты не находился, ты _будешь_ дома.  
  
Зуко услышал, как он уходит — кулаки сжались, как только закрылась дверь _Столица_ — это _дом_.  
  
И у него наконец будет шанс увидеть… снова оказаться дома. Если он все не испортит.  
  
Проводя кончиками пальцев по карте мира, Зуко планировал свой следующий ход.


End file.
